


Incarnation

by wolfYLadysama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Past Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, True Love, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfYLadysama/pseuds/wolfYLadysama
Summary: Was Kagome truly the reincarnation of Kikyo? There is always more to the story when the Gods get involved. 'Kagome froze, sapphire eyes searching his cobalt only to find a mix of emotions that had her insides fluttering excitedly. His face neared hers, her heart pounding. This was wrong, but she couldn't pull herself from him. Something about him just felt so familiar, so right.'Disclaimer: I, wolfYLady, own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble fanfiction writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. Characters depicted from Inuyasha and other shows, unless otherwise stated, belong to their beloved and respected creators and owners. (THIS IS ALL IMPLIED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES FROM HERE)
Relationships: Bankotsu/Higurashi Kagome, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Incarnation

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter was written before the pandemic, and it is only now that I have been able to write/post. It has been a rather challenging time as with my job, I have been deemed essential as a medical professional. My heart goes out to those who are in far more dangerous situations as we fight this pandemic. I wish the best to you and yours and hope you all enjoy!

**_Prologue_ **

Flurries of white drifted down on a cold breeze before gathering upon the frozen earth, nearly covering the forest floor completely. The light dusting of snow had most rushing to finish preparation for the early winter, only the brave, or stupid, dared to wander far with the cold front so quickly at their doors.

In the distance, the building snow did little to muffle the sounds of battle. Swords met in a loud crash, and dying men screamed out their last breaths before dropping to the earth their bodies trampled as the battle continued on.

Three of the seven had already fallen, their bodies having given out from the initial attack. It had been a wall of arrows to take them down, and their lives quickly snuffed out despite their strength, for no human could survive so many punctures, let alone ones to the heart and head.

" _Brother Bankotsu_!" A voice cried, equally masculine and feminine, and at the moment, uncharacteristically scared. "What do we do!?"

Cobalt eyes strayed to his remaining comrades: Jankotsu, Suikotsu, and Kyōkotsu, each of the battered men being pushed up against the rock face of the ravine they'd been traveling through. His eyes then found the mangled bodies of the others: Mukotsu and Renkotsu were littered in arrows, while Ginkotsu had been crushed by a boulder. None of them having had the opportunity to fight, for if they had, their odds of survival would have doubled.

He grimaced as another arrow flew, embedding itself into his shoulder, but the second one he blocked with his Banryū.

" ** _Gah_**!" The pained cry had him quick to look up, Kyōkotsu's eyes rolled back, and his head forced back from what looked to have been a sword sticking straight out from his forehead. After a moment, the giant human collapsed under his own weight.

Another arrow flew at him, getting him in the thigh. Bankotsu ground his teeth, fighting back the pain of the arrowhead grinding against his bone. Breaking off the arrow, he charges with a growl, swinging his Banryū outwards he was able to slice through those closest to him.

Another cry had him seeing Suikotsu collapse. His mangled body struggling to get back up before a sword cut through his neck, effectively ending his struggle.

Bankotsu changed forth with an angry battle cry, swinging his Banryū wildly through the army surrounding them. Arrows flew passed or struck him, but he did not hesitate nor stop despite the pain.

He did not wish to die, not yet, not here when he was so close.

"Get your hands off me!" Jankotsu yelled. "Bankot-" the man had never had the chance to finish his leader's name. His body that had been restrained fell limply from the soldiers hold, his head having already fallen to the ground with dead eyes.

Even though he was last, Bankotsu remained fighting, but no matter the number he killed more soldiers came charging forth. His wounds increasing until his body could no longer withstand the torture being put upon him.

He collapsed to his knees, glazed eyes turned upwards towards the sky, a look of defeat and despair, marking his young features. Blood, dirt, and sweat-stained the once pristine white of his outfit, his armor torn and broken. Arrows had marred his flesh, protruding outward in a gruesome display of his strength- to have fought so brutally and bravely despite his injuries.

" **FIRE**!"

His body jerked back, each arrow forcing him back with a sickening thud as it hit him. Even with the arrows piercing his flesh, he didn't make a sound; in fact, he'd become numb to the pain.

How had his once-peaceful life turned to one of murder and chaos?

Who was he kidding? That part of his life began and ended with her; them. The rage that she once soothed ran free without hesitation behind his weapon as he tore through countless enemies. He had built himself up to be strong, to never feel that same loss when they'd so suddenly been taken from him. So he could protect her next time.

" _Kagome_ ," her name came as a broken whisper on his lips.

His heart shuddered at her name, at her memory that lived so vividly within his mind.

The face of a beautiful woman captivated his mind's eye to overlap the clouds. Hair like a raven's wing curled around a pale heart-shaped face. Large smiling eyes, the color of ever-changing sapphires beamed down at him shadowed by thick lashes. She smiled at him, and for a second he wasn't dying, he was back at the shrine with them, living the life that had been wrongfully stolen.

Why had they taken them from him? Because she loved him, a half-demon?

_'I miss you. Not a day has passed that I don't think of you, I wish I would have been the kind of man you deserved_ ,' he was fading now, he could feel it. His mind grew hazy, and vision blurred. Falling backward, he heard the footfalls of the soldiers that had claimed the lives of his brethren and were no doubt coming to take him and finish the job. ' _I love you_ ,' He fell to the ground, more dead than alive.

Not bothering to behead Bankotsu, the soldiers threw him atop a pile of body parts, the lifeless remains that were brothers. They had followed him, followed him here where he wanted to visit their graves. They died because of him just as they had. Even with death breathing down his neck, and the guilt of being the reason his brothers' demise, Bankotsu refused to die, a part of him held onto the hope of finding her once more as the gods had promised. He wanted, no needed, to be there to protect her as he hadn't been able to all those years ago.

The band of seven was then sealed away, leaving Bankotsu, the only one still alive, to dream of his past. A past filled with the love of a woman who had saved him on a day where snow fell just as it had today.

He would dream of such peace for fifty years till such peaceful fantasies were interrupted by a spider who spoke the Shikon No Tama and the miko who guarded it.

_Kagome_.

**Author's Note:**

> wolfYLady: Hello! I've been wanting to write and post this for a while now and am so happy to be posting it at long last! I know this is pretty short but we have to start somewhere!
> 
> Please be kind and review, even it's just a: 'good job' or 'I like it'. Such comments really help me to keep writing and knowing that there are people still interested in this story.
> 
> R&R! Thanks!


End file.
